The development of robots has not only enabled a robot to be used in the professional academic field or an industry that requires a large amount of labor force, but also in a normal household.
In particular, a robot cleaner (or, a cleaning robot) is an apparatus which automatically cleans a cleaning area by sucking a foreign substance, such as dust on a surface to be cleaned, as it runs on an area to be cleaned by itself, which is a robot that is very popular and familiar to people in the market since it reduces time and effort put into chores of a user.
Conventionally, in order to work a robot cleaner, a user had to refer to a complicated user manual, and it was complicated and inconvenient to search and access information on handling errors of the robot cleaner that occur during use.